


Survival

by Lilybelle_12321



Category: Original Work
Genre: All my characters are OC’s, Gen, I can’t tag, Minor Character Death, These characters are based off my friends, also posted on Wattpad, im proud of this work, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilybelle_12321/pseuds/Lilybelle_12321
Summary: 6 friends go into hiding as the are hunted by an army of zombies lead by an evil scientist who wants to kill them





	Survival

It was a normal day. Well... as normal as it could get for us. I had woken up to check my phone. Seems fine right? Nope. Because my phone wasn't there. Instead of it, there was a pool of blood. I shot up as soon as my hand was submerged in it and looked around, what I saw scarred my mind. My little sister, Amy was laying there with my phone in her hand, 999 on the screen. But what really hurt was what she looked like. Her eyes had glossed over and she had a bullet hole in her cheek. The blood all over my hand, was coming from the wound on her shoulder. A huge 'X', carved into the flesh and blood was still flowing out.

"Shit" I thought. What had happened? There must of been someone in the house right? My parents had gone out for dinner and Amy was asleep before 9. So someone must of broken in... but why kill her? And why did she come to me? I stared into space for a while before I jolted, pausing my thoughts. I heard footsteps and whispers. I ran into my wardrobe to listen closer. There must of been 4 or 5 voices, female. And they were talking about 'the end' and 'someone didn't make it??' I was terrified. I held my breath as they got even closer and then my door creaked open. "Cass?"

I let go of my breath and pushed open my wardrobe doors. What laid before me was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. My 5 best friends stood there in combat clothes and they all had knives. I saw: Ali Jones, Starla Wilson, Eliza Moore, Zoe Hall and Megan Green . "What the hell? What are you wearing? And are those knives? What's going on guys?" I asked them, attacking them with questions. Now I was really getting scared. They looked at each other for a while before Zoe answered."Long story short, this evil scientist dude wants to kill us because apparently we have magic powers so we've got to keep each other safe.. I'll explain on the way but get changed and grab a knife... you'll need it" I quickly pulled out my leather jacket, some leggings and combat boots and filled a bag with food and water. Grabbing a knife on my way out of the kitchen. 

"What's all this for?" I demanded. If I was running away I wouldn't need a knife, right? "Just look outside" Starla whispered, obviously shaking with fear. Outside was a disaster. Smoke filled the air and dead bodies were thrown about over the road. An X on all their shoulders, I couldn't speak. We all stood there in a line watching the carnage. I could see Hunter, a four year old who lived next door cradled in his parents' arms who were sprawled over the curb. I watched Violet and Luke, who were holding hands whisper 'I love you' to each other as they took their last breath. Eliza broke the silence as a tear rolled down my face. " We lost Keira. We got there too late." We all hung our heads at the thought of it. Keira was one of our best friends, she always brought us food. The smile on the others' faces showed that they were thinking the same thing too. "I'm guessing all of our families are gone too?" Megan pipes up from the back. We all nod solemnly. "Well I guess we'll just have to be a family now." Zoe says, trying to lighten the mood.

An idea popped into my head. I ran upstairs without telling them what I was doing and grabbed 5 bags and a box. I opened up the box and pulled out some Walkie-talkies. "If were going on the run I'm guessing there won't be much WiFi so our cell phones are useless. And here, take a bag, and fill it with supplies. Megan you get drinks out the fridge. Zoe you go get tools. Fire starters, matches, anything that will help. Starla, we need knives. Eliza can you get blankets and pillows? Ali get as much food as you can find. Megan can help you when she's done. I'll go get spare clothes and anything else that could be helpful. We meet back here in 10 minutes. Got it?" 'Got it' echoed around the room as we all ran off to get supplies. As it turned 10am we were all sitting in a circle seeing what we had found. Megan has found 12 bottles of water and some cans of coke. Eliza found some duvets and cushions, Ali had gotten most of the food in my house into her bag and managed to get some into Ali's. I got two spare outfits for everyone and Zoe got: matches, candles, fire starters, bandages and some tablets. Starla's find were the most exciting of all. She had gone into the garage and found a hatch. Apparently my dad knew this was going to happen one day because inside it... were weapons. There were guns, knives, daggers, an odd sword, and a grenade. "Woah... is your dad deadpool or something Cass?!" Abi laughed. We all giggled. Forgetting what was going on for a moment. "She wishes she had Ryan Reynolds as a dad" Eliza said inbetween laughs. 

The atmosphere was calming. It was like everything was normal again. Until there was a bang on the door. "SHIT" we all whispered grabbing our bags and pulling out the knives strapped to our legs. The door slammed open and we heard murmurs. We didn't even have a chance to see what was chasing us as we ran out the door, through the field and into the woods where hopefully we'd be protected from what's coming for us.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like it!!! 🥰


End file.
